


Спой мне, Макалаурэ

by KayLinn



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayLinn/pseuds/KayLinn





	Спой мне, Макалаурэ

Он вернулся в Имладрис. Неожиданно, но вернулся. Годы скитаний не пощадили его. В когда-то смольных, сверкающих светом вечерних звезд волосах появилась седина, а в глубоких серых глазах застыла печаль эпох. Потертый походный плащ был зашит в нескольких местах, а из-за спины привычно выглядывала старая лютня. 

Нет, он не играл. Не играл уже много лет. Не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что не мог. Правая ладонь была замотана куском какой-то ткани, видимо, рубашки. Он прятал теперь эту руку так же, как когда-то делал его брат, давно канувший в небытие и нашедший покой в Чертогах Мандоса. Рыжий солнечный брат…

\- Спой мне, Макалаурэ. Прошу, - сердце затрепыхалось испуганной птицей, норовя выскочить из грудной клетки, и он замер, не оборачиваясь. Он судорожно сжал левую руку, на которую устало опирался, сидя на изумрудно-зеленой траве. На плечо легла теплая ладонь. Помнится, много лет назад эта ладонь была такой крошечной, но такой же теплой и родной.

\- Эллерондэ, - он еле заставил свои пересохшие губы двигаться, невнятно прохрипев имя. Но стоявший сзади полуэльф все понял, легко сжимая пальцы на его плече.

\- Я рад, что ты здесь, атаринья, - тихо прошептал в ответ владыка Имладриса.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, а где-то на самом дне истерзанной временем души разлилось тепло. Он дома. В Последнем Домашнем Приюте. Его ждали. Всегда… 

Канафинвэ медленно обернулся, встречаясь с нежным и мудрым взглядом дымчато-серых глаз. 

Да, он теперь действительно дома.

\- Спой мне, атаринья. Как в детстве, - еле слышно попросил полуэльф, садясь рядом, и кладя голову ему на плечо, и устремляя взгляд в вечернее небо.

И он запел. Запел так, как не пел еще никогда, вкладывая в льющуюся из уст мелодию всю невысказанную любовь и нежность. Вкладывая слова, которые никогда бы не сказал вслух. Вкладывая собственную душу. И боль. Боль утраты, о которой боишься думать темными одинокими ночами.

А в темном небе сверкала Гил-Эстель, даря то, что им обоим было так необходимо...

_Надежду._


End file.
